Taxi
by LightKingdom
Summary: Ryuga n'était que de passage dans la vie de ses clients. En effet il était rare qu'il vienne à les recroiser de nouveau mais l'un d'entre eux fera exception à la règle.


**Titre :** Taxi

 **Prologue :** Ryuga n'était que de passage dans la vie de ses clients. En effet il était rare qu'il vienne à les recroiser de nouveau mais l'un d'entre eux fera exception à la règle.

 **Anime :** Beyblade Metal Fight (pas de spoiling). L'univers est alternatif, c'est à dire qu'il ne fera pas objet de toupies et combat beyblade, j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas pour autant.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Hurt

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Takafumi Adachi !

 **Raiting :** T

 **Auteur :** LightKingdom

 **Note d'auteur :** Hello !

Je vous retrouve avec cet OS en 2 parties qui j'espère ne sera ni trop long, ni trop ennuyant ! Je compte poster la suite dans quelques semaines puisqu'elle est déjà pratiquement finit. N'hésitez pas à poster un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Ryuga n'était que de passage dans la vie de ses clients. En effet il était rare qu'il vienne à les recroiser de nouveau, ce qui n'était pas plus mal en fin de compte. En réalité n'en trouvait aucun d'inconvénient, n'étant clairement pas le genre de personnes à se faire ami-ami de ceux qui entraient et sortaient de son véhicule. De manière évidente il n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, de joyeux ou bien même d'amical. D'habitude on le qualifiait comme quelqu'un de discret et associable avec les personnes qu'il lui arrivait de rencontrer, ce qu'elles ne tardaient pas à découvrir. Cela pouvait se vérifier par son entourage relativement très restreint : son seul et unique petit frère Ryuto -qui était au passage sa seule famille-, son meilleur (et seul ami connu) Reiji, ainsi que deux ou trois collègues affiliés avec lesquels ils effectuaient ses tournées. Il n'avait pas de copine, ni même d'aventures, il semblait faire peur aux femmes de par son caractère et sa carrure intimidante. De toute façon il n'en avait pas besoin.

Son quotidien se résumait à servir à des gens qu'il voyait généralement se lamenter et râler sans raison apparente, se plaignant de long en large de leurs dites « misérables vies sans envergure » que ce soit à lui ou à un autre correspondant au téléphone. Il ignorait à qui. De la famille, des amis proches ou des collègues ? Qu'importe, il s'en foutait royalement. Il n'appréciait pas franchement l'idée de s'introduire dans la vie personnelle d'inconnus ça n'était clairement pas de son genre. Quand certains déballaient leurs vies à l'intérieur de son véhicule, il pouvait tirer un tas d'informations certes très inutiles, mais quelquefois amusantes. Les voire se plaindre de leur salaire au ras des pâquerettes ou des injustices de ce monde, c'était amusant. Ryuga s'infiltraient dans leurs vies, une seule et unique fois et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Après tout le fait que des inconnus lui racontent ses journées ne le dérangeaient pas tant que c'était supportable, ça faisait vraisemblablement partie de son métier, et tant qu'il n'était pas forcé de répondre, il s'en fichait. Après tout il était payé. Il se contentait simplement d'écouter, bien qu'il se serait passé de connaître la vie de ceux qui montaient à bord de son véhicule.

D'autres fois il lui arrivait de tombait sur des personnalités plus discrètes : dans ce cas-là tout comme avec les autres il ne parlait pas non plus. Au final, il passait sa journée muré dans le silence, laissé à ses propres réflexions car contrairement aux autres il n'avait pas besoin d'interlocuteur.

La vérité était que tout comme eux il trouvait sa vie inerte et ennuyante, avide de sens. Il la qualifiait même de misanthrope. De nature violent et bourru il avait toujours été seul, terrifiant trop les autres pour les laisser s'approcher, ce qui lui avait toujours convenu jusqu'à présent. Pourtant désormais il voulait passer à autre chose. Sa raison avait toujours fait primer sur la sécurité financière de sa petite famille contrairement à son cœur qui n'avait cessé de lui réclamer d'aventures. Seulement ayant un petit frère à faire vivre il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de concilier sa forte personnalité à une vie plate et lassante. Il se confortait alors dans sa routine et se disait qu'au moins Ryuto n'aurait pas le même sort que lui. C'était plaisant et désagréable à la fois, dans une moindre mesure.

Le plus souvent, lorsqu'il conduisait, son regard se posait sur des couples débordant d'amour qui échangeaient des caresses discrètes et qui mains dans la main se promenait dans les rues de la ville. De tous ceux qu'il lui arrivait de rencontrer c'étaient bien les seuls dont il ne tirerait aucune convoitise. L'amour ce n'était certainement pas pour lui, d'ailleurs il n'en avait jamais vraiment comprit le concept. Donner à une personne la possibilité de vous détruire était quelque chose de beaucoup trop lâche à ses yeux. Ce pouvoir de destruction il ne le donnerait à personne car le seul maître de son destin, c'était lui et personne d'autre. Pourquoi se livrer esclave à l'agonie ? Il ne comprenait pas ce comportement. L'amour semblait conquérir la plupart des hommes bien que tous n'expriment pas forcément de sentiments envers leurs conjoints. C'était ce qu'il leur permettait de se croire normal et important à la fois. Ils se contentaient juste d'épier le modèle que la société leur demandait de suivre. Etudier, trouver un travail, un compagnon, fonder une famille… Etait-ce l'unique objectif de la race humaine ? Aimer, se séparer, souffrir ? Non, c'était grotesque il n'avait pas besoin de ça. L'amour c'était pour les faibles, les peureux, les craintifs. Lui il était fort, fier et solitaire. Sa vie au moins lui évitait les incertitudes.

Il lui arrivait aussi de laisser flotter son regard sur des choses moins gaies : un sans-abri, des gens tristes, un chien errant. Le monde était fait ainsi, puéril et pourri, il était bien placé pour le dire. Autant dire qu'il avait pas mal de vécu malgré son jeune âge.

Y penser avait tendance à l'exaspérer. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il s'obstine à tourmenter son esprit sur les autres, il s'en était toujours foutu et s'en foutait toujours autant ! Peu importe le sujet qui portait à ses cogitations, elles se terminaient toujours au même endroit, il se répétait, et c'était lassant.

Quelque chose manquait cruellement à sa vie, c'était envident, mais comment mettre la main dessus ? Il soupira et frappa frénétiquement le volant du bout des doigts, au rythme de son agacement et son éternelle frustration. « Pathétique… Je suis vraiment pathétique » se dit-il.

Il chercha à se distraire, ne voyant aucun client potentiel dans les allées. C'était emmerdant, il restait planté là à ne rien faire et ça l'énervait. D'un autre côté à une heure si tardive de la nuit, peu de gens arpentaient les rues de la ville, surtout dans ce type de quartier désert où il se trouvait actuellement. Ainsi il reposa sa tête sur le volant quelques instants, fatigué de sa journée commune à toutes les autres. Le Lundi était toujours mortelle (cela pouvait se vérifier par son emploi du temps), de sept heures du matin à une heure trente de la nuit, peu d'usagers montaient à bord de son véhicule. Demain il devra reprendre sa tournée à 5h et se dit qu'il serait judicieux de commencer par l'aéroport, les clients des matins ne sont que de passage, en général appelé par le travail ou les réunions, son métier lui avait au moins apprit ça. Son attention se centra sur l'horloge : « 1h02 », il hésitait à partir. C'était très tentant, les chances que qu'on ait encore besoin de lui étaient maigres.

Tandis qu'il enclencha les clefs dans le contacte, on toqua à la vitre. Apparemment pas. Il bredouilla quelques mots et débloqua les portes arrière. « C'est maintenant qu'on vient m'emmerder hein ? ». Il entendit le cliquetis de porte de sa Volvo retentir et l'air frais de la nuit prendre possession de son véhicule un court instant. L'air effleura chastement sa nuque et son visage. Le bruit de la circulation environnante et des civiles parvint à ses oreille. Il grogna, irrité par le vacarme.

Quelques centièmes de secondes plus tard un jeune homme entra.

Celui-ci devait à peine avoir la majorité, soit un peu comme lui. Ce qui marqua en premier furent ses prunelles de fins observateurs et son style extravagant pour le moins atypique : un haut noir à manches courtes dévoilant son ventre, un jean d'apparence usé à trou, ainsi que des chaussures en cuir montantes et anticonformistes, pour ne pas dire bizarres.

« Super, il va me dégueulasser l'intérieur avec ses godasses lui » susurra-t-il avec dédain. Reportant son attention sur le garçon il remarqua qu'il dégageait une certaine aura. En effet, il avait de grands yeux bleus agressifs, une peau blanche hâlée marquée de deux larges cicatrices qui témoignaient d'une sorte d'agressivité ainsi des cheveux verts en bataille. Le chauffeur saisit instantanément le personnage, ce n'était vraiment pas le type de client qu'il appréciait, loin de là. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir tracé sa route aussi sec et échappa un juron, sans que ce dernier ne l'entende, trop occupé à regarder à l'extérieur. Sa réaction interpella le conducteur qui suivit du regard le point fixé par le garçon à l'allure de fauve.

-Bon tu bouges ou quoi ?! J'ai pas toute la soirée hein !

Ryuga recentra son attention sur le personnage et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il avait vu passer un fantôme. C'était bien la première fois qu'on parlait comme ça dans sa voiture avec autant de franc-parler, et encore c'était peu dire. Dieu seul savait qu'il haïssait que l'on hausse la voix dans sa voiture, surtout s'il n'en était pas le dit propriétaire, et ce sans même parler du vocabulaire employé! « Ces jeunes du vingtième », tous les mêmes, ils le dépassaient. Ce genre de type possédé par une soif de puissance, de pouvoir, de luxe et de tout ce qui comporte la vie des « durs à cuire » de Tokyo.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer, la personne attendue passa la portière avec hâte et s'assit près de son ami ? Camarade ? Bourreau ? Il en avait là une petite idée bien fondée.

-Arrêtes de me crier dessus à longueur de temps Kyoya ! répondit-il tout aussi sèchement, néanmoins avec plus de respect.

Stupéfait par le comportement de ses deux interlocuteurs, il se dit qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher afin de boucler le plus rapidement possible cette tournée pour enfin rentrer chez lui quand subitement le passager se tourna de manière à lui faire face.

Ryuga fut percuté par ce qui lui faisait face.

Un jeune homme aux épaules frêles et au corps mince, de taille évidemment moyenne aux longs cheveux argent qui semblaient doux tout comme la frange de son foulard se dressa devant lui. Il arborait de majestueux yeux ambrés perçants qui auraient eu raison de n'importe qui et dans lesquels il ne distinguait personne dans l'éblouissement qu'ils lui renvoyèrent. Il portait une veste beige bordé de quatre boutons bleus magnifiquement bien associée à sa carrure et abordait un bonnet dont les extrémités descendaient pour presser amoureusement l'ovale de sa figure onctueuse.

Il était là, avec son allure, son nez droit, son menton fragile et délicat ainsi toute sa personne qui se découpait sur le fond de l'aire opaque. Jamais il n'avait vu cette splendeur qu'était sa peau brune, ou même la séduction de sa taille, ni cette finesse des doigts que la lumière semblait traverser. Il était divin.

Alors qui était-il, quel était son nom, sa demeure, sa vie, son passé ? Le désir de la possession physique ne put rivaliser contre l'envie bien plus profonde d'une curiosité douloureuse n'avait pas de limite.

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses mains soudainement moites serrèrent le volant avec vivacité. Il était littéralement captivé par ce garçon qui lui faisait face. Sa simple présence avait provoqué quelque chose chez lui d'inattendu et de totalement insoupçonnée. Jamais du plus lointain de sa vie il n'avait ressenti ça et pour le moment bien qu'il n'en savait pas la cause il était intrigué, captivé, fasciné par ce nouveau venu. Rongé par la curiosité il le détailla de haut en bas sans relâche.

De ses cheveux dont les mèches cachaient une partie de son visage à son corps attrayant et androgyne jusqu'à ces jambes fines accentuant son évidente minceur. Cet être reflétait toute la splendeur, l'innocence et les mystères de ce bas monde. Il devait être très jeune, pourtant il capta en lui une grande maturité, c'était indéniable.

C'était comme s'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Comme si de nouveau rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, mais cette fois pour une toute autre raison. Il le voyait comme étant une véritable bénédiction et l'associait à un mouvement de cœur presque religieux. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, sa mâchoire se contracta et ses yeux le scrutèrent âprement.

-Oye ! C'est quand vous voulez hein ! Et dites, depuis quand un chauffeur de taxi se permet de loucher sur ses clients comme ça ?! J'vous signale que votre job se limite à nous emmener où on veut, pas plus, pigez ?

Forcé de quitter l'objet de ses désirs, son regard vacilla vivement vers la gauche. Il fit désormais face au regard igné de fureur du crétin d'à côté, nullement impressionné.

«Ce n'est pas toi que je regarde imbécile» voulu-t-il lui répondre.

Ce fut contre son gré qu'il se refoula dans le silence. Avant de se retourner il jeta un léger coup d'œil au plus jeune, se sentant toujours aussi déstabilisé par son arrivé. Il aperçut ce dernier esquisser une grimace charitable, semblant désolé de l'attitude de son ami.

-Pardon. Où dois-je vous emmener ? dit-il d'une voix railleuse.

Il regarda dans le rétro et vit que le garçon le fixait aussi. Les lumières situées sur les bordures des parois éclairaient son ombre de sorte à distinguer son visage. Il dégageait un parfum angélique qu'il pouvait sentir depuis son siège. L'éclat de ses pommettes saillantes contrastait avec sa pâleur extraordinaire qui accusait d'un tempérament délabré. Il se sentit bête sur le coup et se maudit intérieurement. Le pauvre devait le prendre pour un type complètement barjo ! Quoique ça ne devait pas trop changer de ses habitudes vu l'autre mariole d'à côté. Il détourna le regard, trop embarrassé et ne souhaitant pas se faire insistant.

-Allez au Shangri-La Hotel, le plus vite possible, on a pas mal de choses à faire.

Le dit mariole aux cheveux verts passa son bras autour de la hanche de l'adolescent avec férocité, embrassa chastement ses lèvres et agrippa sa cuisse gauche sans finesse. Ça ne semblait pas gêner le concerné plus que ça, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Après réflexion il se dit qu'il devait être accoutumé à ce genre de comportement bourru sans pour autant être conscient de l'irrespect que ses actes représentaient.

Une forte volonté s'empara de lui : il sera fermement le volant, pouvant sentir ses muscles se contracter. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas la raison qui le poussait à se mettre dans un tel état, surtout pour un gamin qu'il n'avait jamais vu, bien que sous l'emprise d'un vulgaire type punk grossier. Après tout il en avait déjà vu des couples particuliers dans son taxi à minuit passé, qu'ils soient en train de se disputer ou se tripoter, et il s'en fichait.

Sauf que là c'était totalement différent. Cette sensation était très étrange. En effet, ce n'était pas simplement la volonté d'aider son prochain, c'était plus profond.

Installé dans le siège tout en prenant ses aises, Kyoya fixait avec mépris Ryuga par le biais du rétroviseur. Il savait très exactement ce qui se tramait dans sa tête.

Accompagné d'un personnage à physique attrayant et de stature plutôt androgyne il n'était pas rare qu'on louche un peu trop sur sa propriété, comme il entendait si bien l'appeler.

Comme tout bon possessif de son genre, il savait très bien riposter aux attitudes un peu trop appuyées des imbéciles qui tentaient d'attirer son attention et ne manquait pas de rugir le plus fort pour se faire entendre afin de les renvoyer au tapis.

Car non, il n'était pas leurré contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser penser sa conduite et était loin d'être un abruti aguerrit fils à papa. C'était un homme consciencieux, attentif et rusé qui était devenu puissant grâce aux nombreux gangs mafia qu'il avait amassé durant son adolescence et dont il était le chef. Issu d'un milieu aride, il s'était fait une place chez les grands grâce à ses capacités tantôt physiques qu'intellectuelles. Il voyait son petit ami comme la gratification suprême de sa réussite et n'avait pas honte de le dire.

Ce garçon, il l'avait tout de suite trouvé séduisant, intelligent, et malin, d'où sa singularité. En d'autres termes, c'était la personne dotée de toutes les compétences dont il avait besoin pour l'aider à gravir d'avantage les échelons. Ses équipiers s'étaient réjouis d'apprendre qu'il les rejoignait, tous ayant déjà entendu parler de lui dans le passé. Ses incroyables capacités avaient construits sa notoriété il était une arme cruciale de leur équipe, la pièce maîtresse.

Kyoya en était persuadé, il n'avait besoin de personne pour survivre : il s'était sorti seul de la misère pendant son adolescence ce qui avait largement prouvé que seul, il pouvait y arriver, coûte que coûte. Seulement, il était un véritable plus pour son organisation et ne le laisserait filer pour rien au monde. De plus comme tout bon stratège il avait bien des cordes à son arc pour faire faillir ses adversaires qui ne tardaient pas à reculer lorsqu'il attaquait.

Autrement dit, il faisait partit de l'élite du pays. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, quel que soit ses ambitions, qu'elles soient illégales ou non. Personne ne pouvait lui tenir tête, sa quête de puissance était inébranlable et loin d'être achevée.

Reportant son attention sur le chauffeur il afficha un rictus mauvais.

-Roulez plus vite, je suis pressé de rentrer combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter bon sang ?!

Le chauffeur se mordit les lèvres à l'écoute de cette voix piquante qu'il jugeait insupportable. En temps normal il aurait durement répliqué, jeté le passager sur le bord de la route et serait repartit aussi sec. Seulement là ça ne dépendait pas que de lui, et la brute l'avait bien comprit… Ainsi il s'excusa tout en lui jetant un regard noir seule offensive.

Vu le danger public que ce type représentait, il était curieux de savoir comment ce garçon pouvait supporter un personnage si irrespectueux, grossier et méprisant envers toutes les personnes qu'il lui venait de rencontrer. Il devait se ressaisir, garder son calme, ne pas tomber dans les trappes de son jeu absurde.

Il devait satisfaire les clients coûte que coûte et si sa compagnie recevait une plainte, il serait mal. Il servait de simple divertissement au jeune homme qui pouvait jouer de lui en toute impunité. Les riches, il les détestait par-dessus tout.

Pourtant contre toute attente ce fut son propre copain qui prit sa défense, défiant fastueusement son tortionnaire.

-Kyoya calmes toi… Il y a beaucoup de circulation ce soir, ce n'est pas de sa faute, inutile de le réprimander, il fait son travail. En plus tu es de très mauvaise humeur ce soir et tu es plus que grossier que d'habitude. La preuve t'as pas arrêté de m'engueuler tout à l'heure alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal.

A peine eut-il finit de parler que le vert contrattaqua envers son équipier en saisissant ses deux poignets le forçant alors à lui faire face. Sur son visage se lisait la colère. Il ne devait pas supporter l'idée de se faire contredire, surtout en publique.

-Attends t'es en train de le défendre là ? Ce pauvre merdeux qui risque de me mettre en retard ? Je te signale que je dois passer voire Nile et ce con me retarde ! Alors arrêtes de me faire chier et apprends à la fermer pour une fois, dit-il tout en le repoussant contre la portière.

Son compagnon bien qu'ennuyé ne répondit rien, jugeant plus sage de reporter son attention sur l'activité nocturne croissante de la mégalopole.

C'était insupportable. Ryuga ne pouvait pas tolérer ça une seconde de plus. Il émit un grognement nerveux, irrité par son comportement irrespectueux.

-Quel beau sens des priorités ! Faire passez sa vie pro avant celle de son copain, c'est un comportement tout bonnement minable et vous devriez avoir honte !

Dans le rétroviseur il reporta son attention vers l'adolescent qu'il venait de défendre et pensait avoir consolé. Pourtant une expression anxieuse qui envahit son visage. Il dévia aussitôt son regard par la droite et vit l'autre le fixer aussi, les traits tirés et les poings tirés. Impassible, il gara sa voiture sur le bas-côté et se retourna directement vers lui.

-Vous êtes dans mon véhicule. Si vous n'êtes pas capable d'entretenir une conversation civilisée je vous prierai de bien vouloir sortir. C'est tout à fait dans mon droit.

Il aurait surement de gros problèmes avec son patron mais ça allait de soi, c'était infernal de le voir parler comme ça à son compagnon. Pour une fois, son cœur le poussait à agir à ses risques et péril autrement que pour son intérêt ou celui de son frère. Son ton froid et ferme ne fit pas céder son vis-à-vis qui s'apprêta à riposter.

Le plus jeune hocha hâtivement la tête, sortant des billes qu'il tendit frénétiquement à Ryuga. Ce dernier scrutait son petit-ami, cherchant à capter son attention probablement dans l'optique de le calmer et d'éviter qu'une guerre n'éclate entre les deux hommes.

Durant ce court échange, il put sentir sa peau délicate et enfantine, effleuré la sienne. Il se dit qu'il aurait bien voulu la tenir, tout comme il aurait voulu le retenir lui plus longtemps.

-Merci monsieur ! Regardes Kyoya on est à deux pas de l'hôtel on y sera plus vite à pied qu'en voiture, suis moi.

Le garçon saisit aussitôt sa main, et entraîna son homme vers la portière qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et sortit à son tour.

Le chauffeur resta cruellement sur sa faim et accusa durement le coup, regrettant aussitôt avoir écourté leur rencontre. Le stresse s'empara de lui, n'allait-il pas lui faire du mal une fois à l'extérieur ? Un étrange sentiment d'impuissance s'empara de son corps sans qu'il ne puisse s'en débarrasser. Il avait terriblement chaud et était ébranlé d'un réel désir de protection.

Dans un acte désespéré, il tenta sa dernière offensive.

-Jeune homme, votre monnaie !

Le garçon se retourna et posa ses yeux mielleux sur lui. C'était rare, tellement beau. Au milieu de ce balai dansant de faisceaux lumineux qui éclairaient Tokyo dans son obscurité, il apparaissait comme un miracle. Il en avait déjà longtemps rêvé de ce qui était beau mais ce qui lui faisait face dépassait de loin toutes ses espérances. Il répondit par un haussement de sourcil intrigué avec une oscillation de la tête qui décelait un mystère. Derrière lui, le boulevard ne semblait qu'être un brouillard rêche : la fanfare des palonniers battants aux traits flottants, les piétons qui dont les talons percutaient le goudron froid dans l'air humide, le seuil des marchands de nuit, les boutiques alentours, il ne les distinguait même pas.

\- Gardez-la.

Et dans un élan soudain, il disparut, se mêlant au décor hivernal environnant.

Ryuga accusa durement le coup. La culpabilité se mêla à une agitation vulnérable, son impuissance qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître le tenait incrédule. En l'espace de cinq minutes il se retrouvait là, totalement remué par cet inconnu pour lequel il éprouvait une affection douloureuse. Il venait de le rendre à son conjoint pour le moins violent et était indigné du plus profond de son être, blessé dans sa conscience. Au-delà de ça il était révolté par la répugnance de cet homme arrogant, sans dignité ni honneur qui avait totale possession du garçon. Il s'estimait voler, tout comme s'il avait subi un grand dommage. Il regardait a à nouveau dans la direction de l'hôtel : rien, il s'était bel et bien évanouit dans la nébuleuse humaine.

Il respira, lentement, comme pour reprendre son souffle. Plein de désirs contradictoires et ne sachant même plus ce qu'il voulait, il éprouvait une tristesse démesurée, se sentant abandonné. Il sentait qu'une chose irréparable venait de se faire.

Un grand bruit de klaxon lui fit relever la tête : les voitures le dédoublaient, des voix l'insultaient. Dans l'embarras et désorienté, il s'en alla. D'un coup frêle il mit le moteur en marche et monta le levier de vitesse, faisant tourner les têtes des passants au crissement strident des roues sur le goudron glacé. 1h20, sa tournée était finit. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu continuer.

Il descendit au pas le quartier Kosma qui à cause de l'heure tardive était désert. Des ombres bourgeoises apparaissaient derrière les fenêtres, des ados s'attroupaient, un couple s'enliassait, puéril.

En tête lui vint aussitôt le doux visage du jeune homme dont il ignorait toujours le nom.

Il se reprochait cette faiblesse, sa propre lâcheté l'exaspérait. Il se haïssait.

Cette invincible lassitude qui rendait son existence intolérable. Il avait honte

Soudain pris élan de recrudescence, il saisit son téléphone portable et s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une allée. Il resta plusieurs instants à fixer la page vierge de son safari. Inconsciemment, ses doigts tapèrent le nom de celui qu'il maudissait : « Kyoya ». Il avait pu comprendre qu'il était connu et très riche, peut-être même redouté dans la capitale vu son profil.

En fin de compte il n'avait que peu de chance d'en apprendre plus sur ce type. Il poursuivit dans ses mémoires à la recherche d'un quelconque indice pouvant l'aider. Rien ne pouvait l'avancer. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille.

Peut-être que quelqu'un pouvait l'aider. Oui, il fallait que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide, juste cette fois.

Aussitôt il composa le numéro de Ryuto, son frère cadet et lui écrit un court message

« Je dois te parler, urgent, t'es libre ? ».

Non seulement il avait des contacts mais en plus il connaissait absolument toutes les rumeurs de la ville –étant barman le soir il lui arrivait d'être informé de pas mal de trucs, sur pas mal de monde.

Tandis qu'il se reconduisait chez lui, passant les innombrables rues de la périphérique, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'image de ce personnage authentique. Il se demandait dans quel beau et grand quartier favorisé il avait dû grandir. Le Monnaka ou bien Ginza ? Dans quelle école il devait étudier, pistonné par un paternel qui devait être à la tête d'un des immenses buildings du centre.

Après tout dans cette société capitaliste il en était ainsi : les riches piétinent les pauvres quel qu'en soit le prix, et impensable qu'un pauvre puisse se classer au sommet lui aussi. On ne salît pas les universités avec les vermines que sont les fauchés.

Il les détestait. Tous ces chefs d'entreprises avares et sans pitié qu'il s'imaginait répéter sans cesse : « Voyez-vous le véritable progrès, c'est répondre victorieusement à certaines criailleries républicaines. De pareils éléments rassurent les capitaux craintifs et appellent les capitaux intelligents de ce siècle ! ». Cacher leurs responsabilités derrière des excuses bien faites « Nous pénétrons jusqu'au foyer des plus humbles ménages, c'est la loi de ce monde n'en est-il pas ? Grâce à des droits protecteurs, cher monsieur, cela nous regarde ! Je suis franchement prohibitionniste, le pays avant tout ! ». Ces gens-là n'utilisaient les hommes que pour leur propre profit, les maniant à leur guise.

Ryuga, seul sur sa banquette regardait défiler le paysage, perdu dans cette langueur que donne l'excès même de l'impatience.

Endoctriné dans le système comme tout jeune adolescent défavorisé on lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Rejeté à cause de son comportement indocile il n'avait reçu aucune aide et s'en était sortis à sa manière, seul, avec son frère. Quelle injustice.

Il entrait dans la cité de Kizuko, reconnu pour son taux de criminalité élevé. Autour de lui, des quartiers où étaient amassés des centaines de familles, plus pauvres les unes que les autres. Un peu plus loin des cheminées d'usine fumaient enveloppant le site dans un épais nuage opaque. En face de lui se dressait un cloché quadrangulaire d'un temple à tourelle délabrée. De longs murs longeant les rues formaient des lignes irrégulières où s'étendaient de larges bâtiments salubres. De rares épiceries, quelques tabacs, des boutiques fermées, des cages de bureaux vides rendaient l'endroit encore plus insalubre. Au final, personne ne cherchait à les aider. Tant que les hauts dirigeants de ce monde arrivaient à se faire profit sur le dos des pauvres ils se fichaient bien de leur cadre de vie, leur santé, leur éducation, et c'était cruellement pathétique…

Il aperçut le reflet vif d'une lumière sur le parebrise suivit d'une vibration ce qui l'ôtant de ses cogitations. Il se rangea presque immédiatement sur le bas-côté : C'était Ryuto !

« Bien sûr rejoins moi je viens de finir le taf ! »

Impatient, fébrile, il reprit la route et se demanda s'il n'était pas un poil psychopathe. Faire des recherches sur la vie privée de ses clients n'était évidemment pas habituel pour lui… Seulement là il s'agissait d'une urgence, c'était donc complètement différent n'est-ce-pas ? Ce jeune homme était en danger, c'était un devoir de le signaler. Au fond de lui, il savait que ça n'était qu'un prétexte pour se donner la chance de le rencontrer de nouveau, tenter de recroiser ce qui lui semblait être une merveilleuse chimère démenée par un vulgaire voyou et ainsi, le protéger de son emprise. Comment cet homme si mauvais et disgracieux dans ses actes pouvait-il le mériter. Il ne se qualifiait pas lui-même comme étant quelqu'un de bon, sage obéissant et d'idyllique, mais il savait que jamais il n'aurait pu être aussi vile dans ses actes.

Certes, depuis sa plus jeune enfance il avait été un gamin pas très fréquentable. C'est comme ceci qu'aimaient le désigné les parents de ses camarades de classe.

Solitaire dans l'âme, agressif, méchant voire mauvais. Il n'avait cessé de défier toute forme d'autorité jusqu'à en avoir des problèmes avec la justice. Seulement, malgré son comportement téméraire il n'avait jamais fait objet d'attouchements ou de maltraitance avec ses semblants de relations. Pour lui de telles actions étaient inconcevables. Si l'on n'est pas capable de respecter un minimum celui qu'on aime, alors on ne l'approche pas, on le laisse trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui pourra lui offrir de la considération.

Bien sûr il en était jaloux à mourir de ce garçon mauvais jusqu'aux os qui le rabaissait publiquement, le touchait, peut-être même allait voire abusait de lui.

Lui revînt en tête ce regard bienveillant qui semblait dissimuler un épuisement et un mal-être sans pareil. Il avait pu le cerné, en une fraction de seconde et se devait de l'aider. Il n'était ni le plus juste, ni le meilleur des hommes, mais il savait qu'il pouvait au moins le protéger.

Très vite il arriva au parking du grand vestibule qui faisait office de bar et club de nuit. Des jeunes ivres entraient et sortaient de la boîte par dizaines, les timbrés du samedi soir comme il les appelait. Ici, l'alcool coulait à flot et les corps se pavanaient comme s'ils étaient happés par un sable mouvant risquant de les noyer. Ceux qui tenaient le mieux s'efforçaient au mieux de retenir leurs amis de prendre le volant. Sans eux, sa vie professionnelle serait déjà plus facile.

-Tss… Et dire que c'est nous qui doivent nous les coltiner après.

Il se gara et se dirigea vers l'entrée du club, tout en se faisant lynché et demandé par des femmes peu vêtues puant la sueur et le tabac à plein nez. Dieu sait comment il pouvait supporter ces corps se mouvant les uns contre les autres tels des limaces en chaleur cherchant un appuie désespéré. C'était ridicule, il détestait les contacts physiques. Cependant il prit son mal en patience et se fraya un chemin parmi les corps suintants se déhanchant sur la musique et les lumières aveuglantes de la piste jusqu'à arriver au bureau situé à l'arrière de la discothèque où son frère devait justement être en train de prendre sa pause.

Isolés du bruit et de l'agitation des fêtards, personne ne risquait de les déranger.

Il ouvrit la porte en bois usée d'un geste vif et surprit son frère accompagné d'un jeune adolescent se bécoter sous ses yeux. Enfin, « bécoté » était un bien grand mot… A côté d'eux prônaient des bouteilles vides en suprématie sur le dessous de la table basse, comme si elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être, circonvoisin à la scène qui se tramait devant lui.

Disons que son cadet avait un bras autour des épaules de l'intrus, sa bouche collée à son cou. Assis en demi-cercle sur les fauteuils, ils relevèrent la tête et eurent une réaction pour le moins instantanée. Les joues de Ryuto s'empourprèrent aussitôt tandis que l'autre resta planté sans rien faire ou dire, deux mirettes enfantines ancrées sur son visage lui donnant un air innocent. C'était comme si son interruption ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Ryuga aurait voulu vendre le pays ou le genre humain pour s'épargner d'un malaise. Disons qu'il n'était pas dans son habitude de débarquer à l'improviste aussi tard –bien que prévenant.

Tandis que son jeune frère s'était doucement écarté du garçonnet stoïque, il les regardait un à un, ne se sentant nullement concerné. Ce gamin naïf et efféminé savouré de la confrérie ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Il le détesta au moment même où il posa son regard sur lui. Instinct de protection ? Surement.

Dommage pour lui ses intuitions bien que parfois tordues s'avéraient souvent très justes.

Et le plus drôle était qu'il demeurait là, les yeux agrandis et la bouche entrouverte, accablé, sangsue du pauvre monde.

L'agacement de Ryuga augmenta d'un cran. S'en rendant compte, ce fut Ryuto qui brisa la glace en premier.

-Ah Ryuga, t'es déjà là ? Tu… Viens t'asseoir avec nous, dit-il en se levant, embarrassé, se levant pour aller lui ramener une chaise.

Il se rapprocha d'eux, une mine ennuyée collée au visage, jetant un regard noir à l'invité qui au passage le fixait comme s'il était une bête de foire.

-Je te présente Kakeru c'est… Un arrivant ! Il est originaire de Kyoto mais il habitait avec son frère en Afrique et ils viennent tout juste de revenir au pays.

Le méché se retint de faire un commentaire et ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, bien qu'il se

-On doit discuter, pas longtemps, mais juste tous les deux. Demanda-t-il avec un ton acerbe.

L'autre lui restait inébranlable, plus inerte qu'une couleuvre engourdie. Il était assis, les genoux croisés sur la chaise, le fixant avec candeur tout en rêvassant, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde concerné par les attaques réprouvées du nouveau venu. Tous ses mouvements étaient d'une maladresse saisissante pour un jeune de son âge : ses petites mains auraient pu épandre des aumônes et son balancement d'avant en arrière lui donnait un air encore plus infantile ce qui avait le don d'impatienter Ryuga.

Ryûto comprit sa demande silencieuse, il se dirigea vers son copain et lui glissa quelques mots inaudibles que seul lui put entendre.

Les yeux plissés et avec un grand sourire, il se dirigea vers la porte et les salua en agitant la main.

-Je vais manger un bout avec les autres Ryu ! A plus tard monsieur le grand frère de Ryuto !

A peine dit, l'expression de l'aîné se durcit.

Le blanc ne jugea pas utile de s'énerver d'avantage. Il fit face à son frère et entama la conversation si attendu, préférant ne pas traiter l'affaire du prénommé Kakeru maintenant.

Se raclant la gorge avec hésitation, il inspira et reprit ses esprits.

-J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais pas vraiment la raison qui me pousse à faire cela, d'habitude je m'en serais foutu royalement, mais là c'est différent.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, prenant un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

Pour que Ryuga Atsuka en vienne à venir le voir dans un état aussi soucieux c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important. Ça ne pouvait en être autrement. De plus il avait l'air tourmenté. En effet les mêmes images du garçon se déroulaient dans sa tête. La vérité était qu'il avait honte de paraître fou devant son frère, voire un poil psychopathe, mais il ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer désormais. Alors d'un courage portant à dominer ses craintes, il avoua.

-Cette nuit pendant ma tournée j'ai conduit des jeunes aux beaux quartiers. Ils étaient deux : une sorte de connard fils à papa finit et un jeune homme pour le moins intriguant…; sa voix devînt soudainement plus sereine à son évocation.

-Intriguant dans le sens qu'il dégageait quelque chose de très spéciale, mais je ne saurais pas dire quoi. Tout le monde dirait ça croit-moi, il y avait quelque chose de si particulier dans son regard, dans sa façon d'être, dans son physique et même dans ses gestes.

-Mais encore ? Creusa Ryûto, connaissant trop bien son frère pour savoir qu'il tentait d'éviter d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. D'habitude il n'hésitait pas à attaquer de but en blanc.

-Je… Ecoutes je sais que c'est ridicule ok ? Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un gros psychopathe, mais j'ai besoin de ton avis, même plus que ça de tes contactes ! Tu es le seul qui peut m'aider. Enfin l'aider, dit-il en un murmure, l'air songeur.

Son frère lui offrit un regard doux. De par leur relation si forte, c'était la seule personne dont Ryuga accordait le droit de le regarder avec cette compassion qu'il redoutait tant.

D'ordinaire personne ne pouvait se permettre d'entraver sa fierté. C'était un homme solitaire, solide et fort qui n'avait besoin de personne pour subsister.

Posant une main sur son épaule tout en la caressant, il l'encouragea à continuer, conscient de l'épave que cela représentait pour lui.

-Ce garçon il était spécial. En fait il était particulier, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Beau, doux, gentil, mais qui semblait renfermer une immense tristesse. L'autre toqué était son mec et putain si tu l'aurais vu avec sa dégaine de punk ce crétin ! Pitoyable. Sans parler de son caractère de vieux pervers fou furieux ! Il l'a touché devant moi, il lui a mal parlé, l'a carrément insulté ! Ça me mettait hors de moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'en mêler, c'était trop fort. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant et pour être honnête je ne le reverrai surement plus jamais, mais ce jeune j'ai tout de suite eu envie de l'aider. Le truc c'est que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, ni ce qui me pousse à agir comme ça.

Un sourire naquît au coin des lèvres de Ryuto. Il l'avait cerné de but en blanc avec une facilité déconcertante, lisant en son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert. Ryuga en gardait l'arrière-goût comme d'une mauvaise liqueur alors ça lui paraissait évident.

-Ryu je te signale que tu n'as jamais accordé la moindre attention à quiconque soit entré dans ta voiture quel que soit le caractère de la personne, les relations que les couples entretiennent entre eux ou ce qu'ils disent. C'est à peine si tu les écoutes. Alors pourquoi toute cette attention ? Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à les écouter ? Uniquement le fait qu'ils aient une relation ambigüe ? En fait non ça va au-delà de ça, tu ne t'intéresses à personne en générale, tu te contre fiche de tout, tout le temps ! Alors ça me parait évident, pas toi ?

Le chauffard le regardait avec une certaine consternation, c'était quelque chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Il restait au fond de sa conscience quelque chose de sophisme qu'on y aurait versé. Alors oui, cela paraitrait évident aux yeux de tout le monde, mais pas lui.

Ryuto soupira avec dédain devant son manque de réaction. Il ne comprenait toujours pas une mince affaire.

-Tu es amoureux. Tu as eu le ''coup de foudre'' comme on le dit n'est-ce pas ? Même si c'est un homme.

Il sursauta tel la surprise était grandiose. Certes, au fond de lui-même il s'en doutait mais tout cela paraissait tellement fou qu'il n'avait pas réussi à traiter l'information. Amour et lui paraissaient incompatibles, tout simplement.

Rongé par les remords de ne pas avoir interagit et confronté à la dure réalité de la chose il se mura dans le silence de longues minutes durant lesquelles son frère ne détourna pas le regard, essayant de capter la moindre réaction physique de son ainé.

-Amoureux ? répondit-il en balbutiant plusieurs fois sur le mot, comme s'il lui semblait imprononçable.

-Oui, c'est ce qui arrive aux gens en général. Venant de toi ça peut certes paraître insensé mais tu n'as pas raison d'être, c'est légitime. Ta différence n'entrave en rien ta capacité à aimer.

Ça lui semblait drôle ce qu'il lui disait. Il se répétait en boucle ce mot idyllique, faisant face à ce sentiment jusque-là complètement inconnu, le subissant douloureusement. Il jura d'indignation, cette théorie lui paraissait irrationnelle. C'était une compensation ! Cette révélation s'ajoutant à la colère de son impuissance, son orgueil en prit un sacré coup.

-Je ne l'aime pas, je te le répète je ne le connais pas ! Je veux juste l'aider c'est normal non ? Qui ne le ferait pas ? D'ailleurs tu parles pour moi mais l'autre guignolée d'à côté sans neurones t'avais l'air de bien le lynché avant que j'arrive ! Alors au lieu de me reprocher des choses totalement fausses et infondées assumes un peu ce que tu fais dans mon dos.

Ne souhaitant pas envenimer la situation, Ryuto ne s'attardât pas sur ses remarques et jugea préférable de revenir sur le premier sujet.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se retrouver en position de faiblesse. Encore moins par par un proche alors il le pardonnait.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, arrêtes de te mettre dans tous tes états pour la simple et unique raison que je te mets carte sur table tout ce que tu t'obstines à voire… Après tout si tu veux éviter la conversation libre à toi de le faire mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider dans ces cas-là, et ça serait dommage, je ne pense pas que tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer de sitôt une personne qui pourra te redonner de l'intérêt…Et puis vois-tu tel que pour l'autre « guignolée d'à côté » comme tu l'entends si bien, c'est aussi un coup de foudre. Bien sûr on ne s'est pas rencontrés dans les mêmes circonstances que pour toi mais il m'a tout de suite beaucoup plus. Autant physiquement que physiologiquement. Ça ne se contrôle pas ce genre de trucs. Et puis si je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant parce que ça ne fait que deux semaines que je le côtois, son frère a déménagé pour les affaires alors il est venu dans ce club pour passer du bon temps avec quelques copains qui me l'ont présentés. Et puis vu le sale caractère que t'as je ne voulais pas l'effrayer dès le début. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tu vois en un rien de temps tu peux rencontrer une personne qui sans ne rien savoir sur sa vie peut te bouleverser de l'intérieur, et alors tu vas vouloir en savoir plus.

Sa voix devint plus caustique.

-En outre, bien que ce soit difficile à admettre tu es tout à fait normal. Tu peux aimer toi aussi.

Ryuga fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, en désespoir de cause, coupant court à la discussion. Il n'était pas faible, il n'était pas amoureux, il le savait.

\- Au lieu de me raconter tes bêtises dis-moi plutôt comment je peux les retrouver.

Le jeune frère haussa les épaules.

-Malheureusement vu le peu d'informations que tu m'as donné ça va être un peu délicat. Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de retourner à ce fameux quartier ce soir ou demain ? Rappelles moi lequel c'est déjà ?

-Ginza.

Un demi-sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

-Ginza tu dis… Marrant tiens, c'est justement là que résides Keru et son frère. Ils pourraient peut-être en savoir quelque chose.

Ryuga plissa les yeux, méfiants. Ce gamin demeurait donc le même quartier qu'eux? Il était plutôt inconforme aux bourges qui habitaient dans ce genre d'endroits. Pour le coup il ne regrettait pas d'être venu et se disait même que sa présence pouvait s'avérer être une bonne chose finalement. Cependant vu le profil d'enfant perché que ce gamin abordait rien n'était encore fait…

Tandis que son frère était partit chercher son ami, Ryuga tenta de se souvenir des moindres éléments qui pourrait les aider à centrer leurs recherches. Tout se fondait dans une dissolution rapide, il avait retenu les moindre de ses faits et gestes des deux personnages mais était incapable de se souvenir d'un lieu en particulier. Ca n'était pas dans son habitude de ne pas retenir les conversations de ses passagers, or pour le coup il en était incapable.

Sa destination. Il devait absolument se souvenir de leur destination. Un endroit beau, luxueux, en plein cœur du quartier. Il tenta de se remémorer des derniers instants dans le taxi ayant précédé leur départ.

Son regard avait filé dans le rétroviseur lorsqu'il s'était garé sur le bas chaussé. C'était flou.

Il laissa son regard planer sur la salle en contre bas où des gens d'une éloquence frénétique haranguaient la foule au centre de la piste, l'insurrection comme dirigée par un seul bras lui fit mal à la tête. Plus loin il remarqua qu'au milieu du parking s'était attroupée une barricade qui peu à peu se mettait à boucher la sortie.

Aussitôt, il reporta son attention sur Kakeru. En le détaillant d'un peu plus près il décela des gestes maladroits, une allure vestimentaire enfantine jusqu'à s'arrêter sur ses mains. Il tenait une sac à dos noir ouvert. A l'intérieur de celui-ci il aperçut ce qui lui semblait être un plan de la ville. « Shangri-La Hotel » était inscrit sur ce prospectus en lettres gras au dos du papier. Il sursauta presque tant la surprise était grande.

-Shangri-La Hotel ! C'est là qu'ils se sont arrêtés. Ils y sont, j'en suis certain !

Le concerné recula de deux mètres, apeuré. Ryuto lui lança un regard noir bien qu'il n'en prit pas compte.

Le chauffard se dit qu'il était sans aucun doute sa seule et unique chance de les retracer et indirectement de pouvoir le revoir lui, à nouveau. Il ôta son regard du jeune homme pour ne pas le perturber et réfléchit. Il pouvait toujours y aller mais que faire ensuite ? Entrer en infraction dans l'hôtel, toquer une à une aux portes de toutes les chambres de l'établissement ? Avec un peu de chance il pourrait le croiser et lui dire quoi ? « Je te trouve splendide et ton mec est dangereux tu devrais venir avec moi » pour que crédule il acquiesce et rentre avec lui ? Non ça ne serait pas si simple. Et dire que son unique espoir de lui venir en aide reposait sur ce Kakeru, ça lui semblait insensé et inconscient. Ce même inconnu perché incapable d'aligner un mot l'un devant l'autre était chargé de le mener à lui ? Pitoyable, soit, mais mieux que rien.

Stimulé, il obéit silencieusement à la demande de Ryuto et face au jeune homme s'excusa.

-Excuses moi je… Je me suis un peu emporté quand j'ai vu le nom de l'hôtel sur ton prospectus. Alors comme ça toi aussi t'y es ? Tu peux nous aider alors ? Hein il peut m'aider si tu lui demandes Ryuto.

Le vert croisa les bras condescend, l'air dédaigneux.

-Je comprends ce que tu dis tu sais ce n'est pas la peine de demander à Ryuchan de tout me traduire, je suis un grand moi aussi ! Certes je suis plus petit que vous mais je peux accomplir de grandes choses. Par exemple la semaine dernière j'ai finis premier à mon tournoie de moto, alors t'en dis quoi ? Impressionnant non ?

Ryuga détonna un instant, trop peu habitué à se prendre les morales d'un gamin de l'âge de son frère. Préférant se concentré sur les recherches il ne répondit pas et dissimula son exaspération. Il inspira et avança ses mains en signe de rémission.

-Ca va, ca va n'en fais pas toute une histoire, je ne pensais pas que ça t'effraierais tant que ça. J'ai besoin de toi pour chercher quelqu'un tu peux m'aider ?

Le garçon ouvrit l'œil pour le regarder bien que touché dans son estime et s'adoucit, reprenant une expression plus anodine.

-T'aider ?! Bien sûr ! Après tout tu es le grand frère de Ryuchan alors demandes moi ce que tu veux !

Il lui serra la main tout en la remuant frénétiquement sous le regard apeuré de Ryuto.

La balayant d'un revers de manche il hocha la tête, faisant au mieux pour garder la meilleure attitude devant son frère.

-Mnh, si tu le dis…, il jeta une œillade vers la droite pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait et se concentra sur la formulation de sa question. Il lui fallait être subtile, adroit, compréhensible et surtout élémentaire dans ses explications.

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui séjournait à ton hôtel à Ginza c'est ça ? Seulement je ne connais rien de lui, ni son nom, son âge, son origine. Et cette personne vois-tu je dois vraiment la retrouver car je dois l'aider. Tu comprends, je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide à des inconnus mais pour le coup c'est très important. Pour lui et pour moi.

Ryuto ne l'avait jamais vu accorder autant d'importance à quelqu'un autre que lui dans le passé. Il se dit qu'en fin de compte ce fameux garçon devait réellement avoir affaire à un homme dangereux voire psychopathe pour qu'il en prenne à ce point parti. Cette calomnie le perdait. Il aurait été fantaisiste de dire qu'ils le retrouveraient mais au moins ils pouvaient essayer, et puis c'était son frère, jamais il ne lui refuserait de l'aide.

Kakeru se tourna vers lui, les yeux scintillants de reconnaissance.

-Ouah… Ton frère est un vrai héro ! Il protège les gentils des méchants et dis tu imagines, c'est à moi qu'il demande de l'aide ! C'est absolument sensationnel moi aussi je veux participer à cette mission ! Compte sur moi gentil Ryuga je vais t'aider à les retrouver et à flanquer une bonne raclée à ce vilain !

Son ton épique aurait eu raison de n'importe qui, hormis Ryuga évidemment.

Ce dernier leva les yeux d'exaspération. Le faire participer à ses recherches ne serait pas une mince affaire. Ils devraient être méticuleux pour ne pas leur attirer des ennuis.

Dehors l'obscurité était à son apogée. Sous l'abat-jour vert des bougies, des rangées de cartes et de pièces couvraient la table. Les grandes torchèrent, comme des bouquets de feus s'épanouissaient sur les tentures.

Il était très tard et ne pouvait pas leur demander à cette heure-ci de s'y rendre. Toutefois il ne savait pas combien de temps resterait les deux jeunes hommes, ni s'ils s'y trouvaient toujours. Le temps leur était limité mais y aller ce soir seul lui serait une perte de temps, mieux valait attendre la disponibilité de son frère et son ami. Il était persuadé qu'ils ne resteraient pas indéfiniment, passant en boucle dans sa tête le peu d'options s'offrant à lui. Ils pouvaient partir à n'importe quelle heure, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

-Donc tu veux bien m'aider ? Demain matin tu pourrais m'aider par exemple ? Enfin dès que tu peux.

Le jeune homme remuant entre eux il cessa de bouger et lui fit face, un air consterné et confus collé au visage.

-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour secourir les gens voyons. Si cette personne est en danger on doit l'aider maintenant car nous sommes des gentils n'est-ce pas ?! Ne perdons pas une seule seconde, nous devons lui venir en aide !, il saisit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau.

-Magnez-vous ! L'heure est grave bon sang de bon soir !

Sur ses paroles il disparut de la pièce.

Ryuto offrit un regard tantôt enjoué que désolé à son grand frère qui se contenta d'émettre un soupire. L'image de chef de groupe ne collait pas tellement à sa personnalité lumineuse.

-Il n'a pas tort, mieux vaut lui porter secours dès maintenant.

Il coula un regard incertain vers son jeune frère et le suivit.

De retour dans la voiture après avoir traversé la horde d'adolescents ils s'extirpèrent du parking, l'expérience de Ryuga leur permettant de pouvoir se décaniller rapidement de l'embouteillage naissant à la sortie de la boîte de nuit, mêlant les entrées et les sorties de jeunes tout excités.

Ils prirent la direction du centre-ville situé à quelques kilomètres. La circulation était fluide ce soir-là, ce qui n'arrivait pas à apaiser le conducteur pour autant, toujours aussi anxieux à l'idée de se rendre au même endroit une seconde fois. Il voulait le retrouver coûte que coûte.

Les animations nocturnes alentours de la ville n'arrivaient pas même à le distraire, c'était comme si rien autour d'eux n'existait. Sur les bordures des allées des restaurants, hôtels et magasins commençaient à faire leur apparition.

-On risque d'être bloqué si on passe par l'allée principale. A cette heure-là les taxis sont tous amassés devant les hôtels et les gens va et viennent des différentes rues, regardes. C'est toi qui me l'as dit d'ailleurs. Intervint Ryuto.

L'aîné perdu dans ses pensées reprit ses esprits et hocha la tête.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Kakeru jouant avec l'une des bouclettes de son sac bondit aussitôt.

-Passes par la voie Akaru. Mon frère y va souvent, c'est assez désert et on est proche du centre là-bas. Très peu de gens connaissent cet endroit et au moins on ne risque pas d'être pris dans un bouchon. Fais-moi confiance.

Bien que méfiant tant qu'à sa fiabilité il suivi ses conseils, n'étant clairement pas d'humeur à réfléchir comme il l'aurait fait d'ordinaire.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans des allées de moins en moins empruntées et de plus en plus étroites jusqu'à atteindre une série de rues sombres, dépourvues de toute signe de vie, à l'aspect funèbre. Cet endroit paraissait familier à Kakeru qui les guida sans difficulté.

-C'est ici ! Si tu tournes à droit il y aura un petit parking. En passant par l'avenue samashi on devrait arriver à l'hôtel en une dizaine de minutes à pied sans que personne ne nous voie.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard sceptique. L'aîné toujours hésitant à l'idée de devoir suivre aveuglément l'adolescent dans les rues de Tokyo.

Ryuto se fit rassurant.

-Fais lui confiance, on va retrouver ce garçon tu verras. Il ne doit pas être si loin que ça.

Ryuga le dévisagea, blasé.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

Le parcourt entre le parking et l'entrée de l'avenue fut rapide et comme prévu ils atteignirent la devanture du grand édifice en un rien de temps. Le bâtiment les écrasait, tant par sa grandeur que par somptuosité. Il leur était dur de délimiter le nombre d'étage, il devait il y en avoir une vingtaine toutes comportant des centaines de chambres.

Kakeru pénétra dans l'enceinte et les deux frères le suivirent bien qu'inquiets par la densité et l'amplitude de l'endroit. Ils ne savaient pas s'il serait réellement possible de les retrouver.

Une fois rentrés, leurs craintes s'intensifièrent. Une centaine de touristes fortunés parcouraient les allées recueillant toute l'attention du personnel qui s'affaissait aux nombreux services. Le tout formait un immense fracas mêlant effervescence et agitation de masse. Leur recherche s'annonçait bien plus compliquée que prévue.

Ryuga passa du regard les environs, aucune trace du garçon.

Une des hôtesses aux aires frivoles s'approcha d'eux, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres suintant d'hypocrisie.

-Messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Saisissant leurs mains, Kakeru s'avança d'un pas décidé vers elle.

-J'aimerais tout rejoindre ma chambre, la 202 avant de nous lancer dans une recherche ! Quelqu'un a disparu et il est en danger, nous devons le retrouver car nous sommes des héros, en quelques sortes!

L'attention générale se reporta sur lui. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme inclina la tête, peu habituée à ce genre de demande. Les frères Atsuka se décomposèrent aussitôt, maudissant leur ami qui venait de les planter dans une sacrée galère. Ryuga fit de son mieux pour ne pas craquer et ferma les yeux, fortement contrarié. Comment détourner la situation sans se faire choper ?

-Euh… Souhaiteriez-vous que l'on contacte la police pour vous ? Est-ce qu'il réside ici actuellement ?

Pour rattraper sa maladresse, Ryuto prit la parole quoi qu'incertain sur la manière dont il devrait s'y prendre pour ne pas les enfoncer d'avantage.

-Euh non madame, maintenant ça me revient, je sais exactement où il se trouve, inutile de déranger les forces de l'ordre !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il les entraîna dans sa course et atteignit l'ascenseur pour y rentrer.

Son petit-ami secoua la tête avec sérieux, profane à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Alors vous avez où il est maintenant ?

Ryuto lui adressa un regard soupçonneux.

-Kakeru ! Soit discret il ne faut pas exposer le plan comme ça ! Tu veux nous faire prendre ou quoi ?! Je te signale qu'on cherche deux de leurs clients et si on se fait repérer on risque gros et se faire virer de l'hôtel tu comprends ?! C'est important que tu comprennes ça. N'expose à personne nos plans pas même à ton frère tant qu'on ne te le demande pas. Mieux vaut être prudent et savoir à qui nous avons affaire.

Ryuga le fusilla du regard, ils avaient faillis se faire démasquer par ce qu'il jugeait dorénavant de gosse irresponsable totalement timbré.

-Tu devrais apprendre à la boucler un peu avant de dire tout ce qui te chante aux inconnus, surtout quand ça ne te concerne pas ! T'as pas intérêt à nous faire repérer t'as compris ? Le gronda Ryuga sur un ton de reproches.

Effrayé par sa colère, Kakeru se crispa un peu plus et recula jusqu'à se cogner au miroir de l'ascenseur. Le jeune frère Atsuka donna un coup d'épaule à son frère et s'approcha de son compagnon afin lui saisir le menton. Il lui redressa le visage et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

-C'est pas grave, mais ne le refais plus. C'est très important pour Ryuga, alors ne dis plus rien jusque nouvel ordre comprit ?

Il acquiesa.

-Promis je ne dirai rien jusque nouvel ordre, pas même à mon grand frère.

L'adulte le toisa dangereusement, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il ne tolérerait pas une seconde erreur. Il tapota sur la barre de fer derrière son dos et regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'on ne les écoutait pas.

-Bon, tu nous emmènes à ta chambre qu'on puisse demander à ton frangin ?

Ryuga se doutait bien que les chances pour que son frère sache quoi que ce soit sur eux étaient faibles. Quoi qu'il en soit ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour maintenant et le seul moyen pour lui d'être fixé était de s'y rendre.

L'éclat des néons le ramena à la réalité, Kakeru avait sélectionné le deuxième étage.

-Il est particulier mais il est gentil vous verrez. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous aider vu son réseau. Il connait énormément de monde et n'hésitera pas à nous venir en aide si je lui demande. En théorie.

Le compteur faisait défiler les étages uns à uns. Ryuga était déterminé. Un bataillon ne l'eût pas fait reculer. Il voulait à tout prix venir en aide à ce garçon et tout changer de lui : ce regard livide, cette voix maussade.

Pourtant au fond de lui, un mauvais pressentiment persistait. Insensible à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il balaya ces intuitions de son esprit, en vain.

En effet, plus il montait, plus elle s'intensifiait.

Une soif intolérable s'était emparée de lui, le grésillement de l'engin se confondait avec le battement de ses artères ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol.

Les portes s'ouvrirent simultanément le faisant sursauter. Devant eux, un long couloir se dressait. Quelques serveurs se baladaient de chambre en chambre avec un chariot où s'y trouvait des coupes de champagnes et amuses gueules en tout genre. Il se tourna vers Ryuto qui le regardait avec appréhension.

A peine eurent ils le temps de repérer les personnes alentours que Kakeru les entraîna une fois de plus dans le corridor, jusqu'à atteindre la chambre 202. Alors qu'il porta sa main à la poignée pour l'ouvrir, Ryuto l'arrêta.

-Dis… Tu es sûr que ça ne dérangera pas ton frère ? On parle de Kyoya quand même, la dernière fois quand je n'étais clairement pas la bienvenue.

Le vert inclina la tête sur le côté et se moqua de lui.

-C'était juste son caractère « normal » la dernière fois. Allez ne t'inquiète pas tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas vilain ! C'est juste qu'il est difficile à vivre avec les autres et pas très sociable.

Ryuga s'était figé. « Kyoya » était le nom du deuxième passager.

Impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas être frères.

Or maintenant qu'il y repensait ils se ressemblaient physiquement. Des cheveux verts, des yeux bleus, une peau blanche hâlée. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser, lui ?

Il se torturait l'esprit pour rien, leurs caractères étaient beaucoup trop différent, voir incompatible.

Et ce pressentiment qui ne le quittait pas était insupportable, il le sentait prendre place dans son esprit, lui soufflait de ne pas le suivre, de ne pas rentrer.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter que Kakeru frappa une, deux fois.

Des pas résonnèrent jusqu'au pavillon.

La porte s'ouvrit en un fracas et Ryuga recula de deux pas.

Un long silence prit place.

C'était lui.

* * *

hey !

Désolé de vous avoir laissé comme ça, ne pas vous dévoilé l'identité du personnage qui va ouvrir la porte était volontaire ! (oui, il peut m'arriver d'être assez cruelle lorsqu'il s'agit de suspense de ce genre)

J'espère que vous avez aimé la première partie et qu'il n'y aura pas eu trop de fautes (je suis tellement maladroite qu'il m'arrive de supprimer un mot quand je procède à la correction ^^ ! N'hésitez pas à m'en signaler une !)

Sur ce, à bientôt !


End file.
